Day off
by Kuroi Rin
Summary: Was machen Rin und Yuuki als sie von ihrem letzten Auftrag Lost zurück kommen? Na klar, einen freien Tag im Vergnügungspark! Was sie da wohl alles veranstalten? Und warum ist Toki am Ende des ganzen Bewusstlos am Boden? / Pairs: leichtes Yuuki x OC, Toki x OC


Ein kleiner Extra OS zu meiner Story "New Code:Breaker - New Justice", hoffe er gefällt, auch wenn er nur aus Unsinn besteht! :D

**_Day off_**

Let's have fun!

„Man… ich hätte echt nicht gedacht das dieser Auftrag so viel Energie in Anspruch nehmen würde… Wir können von Glück reden, das wir ihn noch erledigen konnten, nicht wahr?", erkundigte sich eine Stimme leise, während sie und ihr Partner langsam eine Gasse hinunter gingen.

„Ja schon. Aber wir hätten das auch sicher so auch noch geschafft.", meinte der andere, während er ihr einen Blick zuwarf.

„Ich hätte übrigens nicht gedacht, dass deine Lost Form so sein würde Rin.", kam es wieder von ihm, ein leises Lächeln war aus der Stimme heraus zu hören.

Ein kleiner rostroter Kopf drehte sich zur Seite, Ohren zuckten kurz.

„Ja ja, aber du hast es besser Yuuki. Katzen sind sü-besser.", korrigierte sich Rin und nahm einen Schritt zu.

Yuuki sah sich Rin an, antwortete nicht auf ihr Kommentar, sondern musterte sie einfach nur.

Die Lost Form des Mädchens war, wie auch seine eigene ein Tier, allerdings war sie ein wenig größer als er, ihr Fell war auch etwas dunkler und sie war ein Hund, ein Husky um genau zu sein.

Um ihren Hals befand sich noch immer die Lederkette mit dem schwarzen Krallenanhänger.

Schweigend gingen die beiden weiter, der Weg zur Villa Shibuya war wesentlich länger, wenn man erstens ein kleines Tier war und zweitens, sie sich am anderen Ende der Stadt befand, vor allem wenn man sich die Nacht zuvor ein klein wenig mit den Gassen vertan hatte, sodass man erst einmal den Weg zu einem Platz finden musste, den man wenigstens ansatzweise kannte.

Es dauerte nicht sonderlich lange, da kamen die beiden auch schon an eine etwas befahrenere Straße an.

„Toll, jetzt dürfen wir uns auch noch hierdurch quälen…", murmelte Rin schlecht gelaunt und setzte eine Pfote nach vorne, Yuuki selber stoppte sie kurz, indem er selber eine Pfote vor ihrer hielt.

„Wir müssen doch nicht gleich zurück. Lass uns etwas Spaß haben. Machen wir einen freien Tag raus. Die anderen werden schon nichts dagegen sagen.", meinte Yuuki einfach und sprang kurzerhand auf Rins Rücken und machte es sich dort bequem.

„Hä? Was sollen wir denn machen und… warum bist du jetzt auf meinem Rücken?", erkundigte sie sich und schaute über die Schulter zu ihrem Freund.

„Zu deiner Frage: Wir können ja in diesen Vergnügungspark hier in der Nähe und das andere: Ich finde es bequem."

Rin schüttelte ihren Kopf auf das Statement des anderen, musste aber ein wenig lächeln, was aufgrund ihrer nun vorhandenen Gestalt jedoch ein wenig so aussah, als würde sie ihre Zähne etwas fletschen.

„Naja, ich war schon lange nicht mehr im Vergnügungspark… meinetwegen. Und dafür das du bei mir nun auf dem Rücken bist, krieg ich später aber noch ein Eis okay?", erkundigte sie sich, während sie sich schon auf den Weg zu ihrem neuen Ziel machten, ernteten hin und wieder perplexe Blicke der Passanten.

Yuuki legte seinen Kopf auf die Vorderpfoten in ihrem Nacken.

„Meinetwegen."

Rin setzte ihren Weg durch die Massen auf den Bürgersteigen fort, während sie leise die Melodie von Nyanmaru vor sich hin summte.

* * *

„Wow! Das… ist riesig!", staunte Rin, während sie mit großen Knopfaugen zu dem Tor des Vergnügungsparkes schaute und zu den riesigen Geschäften, welche dahinter zu erkennen waren.

Yuuki war mittlerweile neben sie getreten und schaute mit seinem üblichen Blick nach vorne, ehe er ein wenig nach vorne auf das Tor zuging und dann ein wenig zur Seite, seine Freundin und Partnerin ihm dicht auf den Fersen.

„Du Yuuki, wohin geht's du? Hast du etwa vor über den Zaun zu klettern?", erkundigte sie sich, als Yuuki in seiner Katzengestalt vor einem Busch stehen blieb und zu ihr blickte.

„Nein, ich habe eine viel einfachere Methode darein zu kommen. Hier ist ein Loch im Zaun, das ich mal gefunden habe, wo ich allerdings normal ein wenig zu groß für war. Jetzt sollte das ganze aber ein wenig anders aussehen und wir dürften ohne große Probleme in den Park kommen. Also kommst du?", fragte er noch einmal, während er mit einer Pfote leicht ein paar Blätter und Äste zur Seite schob und somit ein Loch offenbarte, welches gerade so noch groß genug für Rin erschien, das sie hindurch passen würde.

Rins Mundwinkel zuckten etwas nach oben und sie trat langsam auf das Loch zu.

„Klar, sowas lasse ich mir jetzt nicht entgehen. Es ist zu lange her, als das ich einfach so meinen Spaß haben konnte!", sprach das Mädchen in Hundegestalt und schlüpfte im nächsten Moment so vorsichtig wie möglich durch das Loch, während Yuuki dicht hinter ihr und amüsiert über ihren Tonfall, folgte.

* * *

Gemütlich schlenderten die beiden Jugendlichen in Tiergestalt durch den Park und den vielen Menschen die sich in diesem befanden, darüber diskutierend wo sie zuerst hin sollten.

„…ich sagte doch, ich will unbedingt auf den Freifalltower! Komm schon Yuuki, das ist witzig!", versuchte Rin auf ihren Freund einzureden, während dieser seinen Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen wandern ließ und die Umgebung mit einem seiner üblichen ruhigen Blicken bedachte, in welchem sich jedoch unterschwellig auch ein wenig die Aufregung und Freude zeigte.

„Hm, ich weiß nicht… da können wir auch noch hin, aber ich will lieber erst einmal Achterbahn fahren! Diese Geschwindigkeit dabei… danach können wir meinetwegen zum Freifalltower gehen.", meinte Yuuki, während er schon begann in die Richtung jener Attraktion zu gehen, welche er gerade eben noch erwähnt hatte.

Einmal kurz schnaufend folgte Rin ihm, auch wenn der leicht schmollende Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht für andere in dieser Gestalt vielleicht ein wenig seltsam aussah, doch das interessierte sie nicht.

„Pah, gut. Dafür gibt's danach aber erst einmal das Eis, verstanden?"

Als der eigentlich rothaarige Code:03 dies hörte, grinste er und legte seinen Kopf schräg in ihre Richtung.

„Klar. Aber lass uns erst einmal einen guten Platz finden, wo wir mitfahren können.", verkündete Yuuki, während er auf das sich ihnen nähernde Fahrgeschäft deutete, vor welchem eine große Menge an Leuten stand, welche alle mitfahren wollten.

Rins Gesicht nahm einen überlegenden Ausdruck an als sie das sah und begann sich zusammen mit Yuuki durch die Menge zu bewegen.

„Das sollte schon irgendwie gehen… aber wir sollten aufpassen das man uns nicht fängt oder so… nicht das jetzt irgendwelche Tierfänger hier auftauchen… das könnte ja noch Probleme geben, nicht wahr?", murmelte sie ihrem Partner zu, darauf bedacht nicht die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen auf sich zu ziehen, indem sie in ihrer Hundegestalt zu laut redete.

Yuuki schlängelte sich gerade förmlich durch die Reihe an Beinen und trat wieder an ihre Seite.

„Stimmt, das könnte Probleme verursachen, aber das sollte schon irgendwie in Ordnung gehen. Zur Not holen uns die anderen wieder raus oder wir machen die anderen Fertig sobald wir wieder wir selbst sind.", stellte der Katzenjunge einfach im neutralen Tonfall klar, woraufhin Rin ihn für einen Moment einfach nur perplex ansah.

Nach einem kurzen Moment des schweigend, schüttelte Rin ihren Kopf und lugte nun hinter einer Ecke hervor zu den mittlerweile, fast erreichten Wagen der Achterbahn.

Sie konnten von Glück reden noch nicht erwischt worden zu sein.

Die beiden tauschten nach einem Moment einen kurzen Blick miteinander aus, nur um gerade dann nach vorne zu sprinten, vorbei an den Leuten, welche sie nun mehr oder minder bemerkten, als ein Kind aufschrie und auf sie zeigte.

Die Wagen begannen sich in Bewegung zu setzen und gerade noch rechtzeitig, schafften Yuuki und Rin es in einen dieser Wagen zu springen und sich fest zu krallen, denn im nächsten Moment, begann das Fahrgeschäft auch schon an Geschwindigkeit zu gewinnen.

Mit leuchtenden Augen sahen die beiden für normal rothaarigen einander an und kamen nicht umhin einen freudigen Ausruf zu unterdrücken, als sie volle Geschwindigkeit durch eine Kurve fuhren, in welcher sie fast vollständig auf der Seite lagen, nur die Krallen ihrer Lostformen erlaubten es ihnen sich an ihren Plätzen zu halten, wobei Rin nach einer Weile und vor allem bevor sie kurz davor war aus dem Wagen geschmissen zu werden, Hände um ihren Körper spürte.

Aufgrund ihrer momentanen Situation allerdings, konnte sie nichts dagegen machen und auch ein Blick zu ihrem Freund zeigte ihr, dass es ihm nicht unbedingt anders ging und von zwei Händen festgehalten wurde.

Ein leises Lachen entkam Rin, als sie ihren rostroten Kopf schüttelte.

Anscheinend hatten die Personen in dessen Wagen sie gelandet waren so viel Angst um sie, das sie sich gleich mal um sie kümmerten, auch wenn sie zugeben musste das es nicht schadete, auch wenn ihr diese Berührungen an ihrem und Yuukis Körper nicht gefielen, da sie ja im Grunde, wenn man es genauer nahm, nackt waren, eine Tatsache die sich eh zeigen würde, sobald sie wieder normal werden würde, aber da dies noch ein wenig dauern würde, versuchte Rin dies erst einmal aus ihrem Kopf zu verdrängen.

Stattdessen genoss sie lieber den Wind der ihr ins Gesicht fuhr und die Geschwindigkeit, die durch diesen Wind eben erst richtig wahrgenommen werden konnte, wie auch durch die verschwommenen Farben die an ihnen vorbei rauschten.

Allerdings hatte auch dies ein Ende, als die Achterbahn begann wieder langsamer zu werden und wieder in das Gebäude zu fahren, aus welchem sie gestartet war.

Der Griff um Rin verstärkte sich ein klein wenig beim anhalten, doch diese verzog nun ihr Gesicht und schaute zu Yuuki, welcher ihr zunickte und eine Pfote hob, seine Krallen ausfahren ließ.

Kurz darauf waren auch schon überraschte Schmerzenslaute zu hören, welche von den Personen kamen, welche sie gerade noch festgehalten hatten und diesen Moment in denen sie ihre Griffe lockerten, nutzen die beiden Code:Breaker aus, um aus dem Wagen zu springen und ihre Pfoten in die Hand zu nehmen.

Die Tatsache das Yuuki andere verletzt hatte, verwunderte Rin dabei nicht, da sie sich seiner Persönlichkeit bewusst war, vor allem da sie eine ähnliche wie er besaß.

* * *

Ein paar Stände weiter hinter einem Gebüsch versteckend, blieben die beiden schließlich stehen und sahen einander für einen Moment an, ehe beide leise auflachten, Yuuki ging sogar soweit sich auf dem Boden zu kugeln.

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, nach welchen sich die beiden wieder beruhigt hatten und aus ihrem Versteck hinaus schauten um zu sehen, ob sich mittlerweile Leute die Mühe gemacht haben nach ihnen zu suchen.

Tatsächlich hatte dies jedoch noch keiner getan, was die beiden Code:Breaker einerseits erleichterte, aber noch mehr enttäuschte und anstachelte.

Ein einzelner Blick auf den anderen sagte ihnen auch, dass sie sich im Stillen einvernehmen einig waren und das sie das Ganze noch einmal auf die nächste Stufe bringen wollten, indem sie ihren Spaß hatten.

Und dieser Spaß sah für den Vergnügungspark nichts Gutes vor, wenn dieser richtig ausgespielt wurde…

„Bereit Rin?", erkundigte Yuuki sich ruhig, seine Augen nicht von seinem Ziel wendend und nur noch auf eine Antwort der anderen wartend.

Ein leises „Ja" von der Seite ließ ihn leicht nicken, ehe er nach vorne sprang, die Code:08 dicht hinter ihm, nur um sich gleich darauf auf ein anderes Ziel zu stürzen und zwar den noch vor wenigen Sekunden so friedlichen Eisverkäufer, welcher bei ihrem Anblick erst einmal erschrak.

In diesem Moment in dem seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Rin gelenkt wurde, schlüpfte Yuuki in seiner Katzengestalt an dem Verkäufer vorbei und schnappte sich die gerade zuvor noch verpackten Eisbecher mit den Zähnen.

Ein Blick nach hinten zeigte ihm, dass seine Freundin den Eisverkäufer mit einem gespielten, jedoch für den Verkäufer nicht minder glaubhaft wirkenden Knurren in eine Ecke gedrängt hatte.

Aus der Reaktion des Mannes konnten sie schließen, dass dieser Angst vor Hunden hatte, was ihnen in diesem Moment zugutekam.

Vor dem Stand waren schon die überraschten und erschrockenen wie auch teils wütende Rufe der Kunden zu vernehmen, wie von Passanten die das ganze per Zufall mit verfolgt haben durften.

* * *

In Gedanken verzogen die beiden rothaarigen ihre Münder zu einem grinsen und ums noch spannender zu machen, jedenfalls für sie, brachte Rin den Eisverkäufer geradewegs dazu in ein Regal seine Auslage zu fallen und sich, wie auch andere, mit Eis zu bespritzen.

Mit ihrem Werk zufrieden, drehte auch die Code:08 sich zu ihrem Partner und Freund und rannte diesem im nächsten Moment auch schon hinterher, vorbei an wild fremden Leuten und brachten sie somit fast dazu hinzufallen, was einige dann auch taten.

Was einige dabei zusätzlich verwirrte und fast paranoid werden ließ, war dabei das leise Gelächter welches von den Code:Breakern in Lost Form kam.

„Haha okay, also das war eine gute Aktion eigentlich. Wette das hatten die bisher noch nicht erlebt, das ihnen zwei angebliche Tiere solche Schwierigkeiten machen und dann auch noch in organisierter Form.", grinste Rin vor sich hin, während sie an dem für sich erbeuteten Eis leckte, welches zu ihrem Glück Vanille war, Yuuki war währenddessen mit seinem beschäftigt und nickte nur zufrieden.

„Ja, vielleicht werden die Typen ja jetzt auch aufmerksam das was los ist. Vielleicht könnte es ja noch ein klein wenig spannender werden wenn es eine Verfolgungsjagd gibt…", murmelte der andere, ehe er sich nach beendetem Eis auf den Rücken drehte und sich erst einmal zufrieden streckte, seine Freundin sah ihn dabei aus den Augenwinkeln zu und kam nicht umhin zu denken das er ganz süß aussah…

„Und? Hast du schon eine neue Idee was wir machen könnten um ein wenig Spaß zu haben?", erkundigte Rin sich nach einem Moment leise, während sie an den Rand des Daches ging auf welchem sie sich befanden und durch die Blätter eines Baumes spähte, welche sie vor neugierigen Blicken verdeckten.

Yuuki gähnte kurz auf.

„Hm, ich weiß nicht so genau… irgendetwas lässt sich schon noch finden. Lass uns erst noch einmal ein wenig rumgehen, ich will wieder etwas fahren… noch einmal Achterbahn?", kam es auch schon von ihm, ehe er sich wieder umdrehte und hinstellte, direkt neben Rin.

Eines von Rins Ohren zuckte und sie nickte.

„Meinetwegen."

Im nächsten Moment sprang sie auch schon vom Dach, Yuuki dicht hinter ihr.

* * *

Für die nächsten Stunden strichen die beiden durch den Vergnügungspark und veranstalteten hin und wieder immer wieder eine Sauerei an dem einen oder anderen Essensstand, erschreckten ein paar einfache Besucher und schlichen sich auf die verschiedensten Attraktionen.

Während ihrer Tour hatte auch die Parkaufsicht begonnen immer vorsichtiger zu werden, da das Wort um die beiden mittlerweile rumgegangen war.

Yuuki und Rin schien das Ganze jedoch nicht sonderlich zu interessieren sondern nur noch mehr anzuspornen ihren Spaß zu haben, bis sie fast jeden der Aufsichtshabenden einen mehr oder minder kleinen Streich gespielt hatten, welcher je nachdem auch die ein oder andere Verletzung enthielt.

„…Rin, ich glaube wir sollten bald wieder zurück sonst gibt es noch Ärger mit Rui-Rui.", kam es mit einem Mal von Yuuki, als die beiden gerade auf einer Gondel Platz genommen hatten, welche zum Riesenrad gehörte.

Rin sah auf und zu ihrem Freund hinüber.

„Glaubst du…? Okay, du könntest Recht haben was sie betrifft, aber schon zurück…", sie schien zu überlegen und sah in die Ferne, während sie sich neben Yuuki legte, dieser sah ebenfalls auch nur aus den Augenwinkeln zu ihr.

Sie schloss ihre Augen kurz.

„Meinetwegen… aber wir kommen demnächst wieder her wenn wir nicht Lost sind, ich finde das hat heute Spaß gemacht. Kay Yuuki?", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin, während die Gondel immer höher stieg, über ihnen der dunkle Himmel, welcher die Nacht einläutete und Sterne.

Lange würde der Park nicht mehr aufhaben.

Der Code:04 nickte und legte seinen Kopf auf den von Rin, als sie gerade am höchsten Punkt des Riesenrades ankamen und stehen blieben.

Vor ihnen erstreckte sich ein Meer aus Lichtern, welches den Park und die Stadt um sie herum erleuchtete, außer den gedämpften Stimmen der Menschen und leiser Musik war nur der Wind zu hören der um sie herum wehte.

Alles schien so friedlich, bis im nächsten Moment eine ihnen sehr wohl bekannte Stimme den Moment versaute.

„Hey! Wo seid ihr zwei rothaarigen Idioten? Wir wissen das ihr hier seid, also zeigt euch! Ihr habt genug Probleme veranstaltet, also kommt gefälligst raus!"

Toki.

Beide, Yuuki wie auch Rin richteten sich von ihrem Platz auf und sahen mit kalten, unbarmherzigen Blicken in die Richtung, aus welcher die Stimme kam… und das war direkt unter ihnen.

„T-toki-kun! Bitte benimm dich! Wer weiß ob Rin und Yuuki-kun ebenfalls hier im Park sind und ob sie dich überhaupt hören können?", erklang nun auch noch eine andere, weibliche Stimme, welche Rin mit einem zucken einer ihrer Ohren als Matsuris erkannte.

Neben sich sah sie Yuukis Miene und es schien als würde er ähnliches denken wie sie, nickte nur kurz.

„Ach komm schon Matsu-chan. Dieser Idiot hat doch so ein gutes Gehör, da ist es unmöglich als das er mich nicht hören kann. Und wo er ist, ist sicherlich auch deine aggressive Freundin.", sprach Toki ungeniert weiter und Rin fragte sich, wie sie und Yuuki es nicht schon früher mitbekommen hatten, das dieser blonde da war.

Wahrscheinlich waren sie einfach zu abgelenkt und entspannt gewesen.

Aber nun reichte es den beiden Code:Breakern in Lost und im nächsten Moment suchten sich die beiden auch schon ihren Weg in die Gondel, welcher durch die leicht geöffnete Dachluke erleichtert wurde.

Auf dem Boden der Gondel ankommend, sahen sie sich auch schon einer überraschten Matsuri und einen ebenfalls überrascht aber auch noch höhnisch wirkenden Toki gegenüber.

Durch die Blicke der beiden Lost änderte sich dies jedoch schnell.

Matsuri war die erste die zu sprechen begann.

„R-Rin! Wir haben schon den ganzen Tag nach euch gesucht, weil ihr nicht zurück gekommen seid! Geht es euch gut?", erkundigte sie sich auch schon besorgt und kniete sich vor ihrer beste Freundin hin.

Diese jedoch schien das Ganze nicht so zu interessieren, da sie eher den blondhaarigen mit den unterschiedlichen Augen anstarrte und das nicht gerade freundlich.

Dann plötzlich und ohne jede Vorwarnung, standen die beiden Code:Breaker, welche zuvor noch in ihrer Lost Form waren, nackt in der Gondel, beide rothaarige hatten einen Blick drauf der Schmerzen für einen gewissen blondhaarigen Raucher versprach.

„Ich bitte dich dein Kommentar von gerade noch einmal zu wiederholen.", knurrte die rothaarige gefährlich, während Toki sie und ihren Freund geschockt anstarrte, hauptsächlich jedoch Rin wie sie da nackt vor ihm stand mit verschränkten Armen.

Matsuri hingegen hatte ihre Augen schnell genug geschlossen, als sie ihre Freundin gesehen hatte, wollte sie ihre Freundin und deren Freund nicht unbedingt in zu große Verlegenheit bringen, ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet.

Tokis Gesicht hatte ebenfalls einen ungesunden Rotton angenommen und seine Nase begann langsam aber sicher zu bluten, etwas das die beiden rothaarigen Code:Breaker nur noch mehr aufzuregen schien.

„Hör auf meine Freundin anzuglotzen oder du bist Tod.", warnte der rothaarige, woraufhin sein Gegenüber aber nicht wirklich reagierte.

Noch ein Blick wurde zwischen den beiden getauscht, da verpasste Yuuki dem blonden auch schon einen so heftigen Schlag, das dieser aus der Gondel gefallen wäre, hätte Rin ihn nicht festgehalten, nur jedoch damit er weiter als Sandsack misshandelt wurde.

Nach einiger Zeit wechselten die beiden sich auch noch einmal ab, jedoch erst, nachdem sie sich mehr oder minder Tokis Kleidung oder wenigstens Teils davon bemächtigt hatten um nicht vollkommen nackt in der Gondel zu stehen und um Matsuris Willen, welche das ganze Spiel mit gemischten Gefühlen beobachtete und versuchte auf ihre Freundin einzureden, jedoch mit wenig Erfolg.

Kurz bevor die Gondel schließlich ihre volle Runde hinter sich hatte, ließen die beiden endlich von ihm ab und Toki ging mittlerweile bewusstlos zu Boden.

Matsuri war sofort an seiner Seite und sah ihre Freundin vorwurfsvoll aber auch entschuldigend an.

„Tut mir leid wegen seinem Verhalten Rin, aber du… kennst ihn ja? Ich glaube ich muss noch einmal mit ihm reden, vielleicht kann er sich ja ein klein wenig ändern.", meinte sie mit einem halben Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Rin seufzte auf und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare, sie trug mittlerweile den Polunder, welchen zuvor Toki getragen hatte als eine Art Kleid, auch wenn es knapp war, während Yuuki sich Tokis Hose und Hemd bemächtigt hatte, was den blonden nur noch in seinen Boxern und einem Unterhemd zurück ließ.

„Ne, sorry Matsu aber wenn dieser Idiot so von Yuuki spricht… und dann auch noch von mir und mich so anglotzt, da kann ich nichts dafür wenn der sich eine fängt.", gab sie zu entspannt für die Situation wieder und schaute zu ihrem Freund, welcher nicht so aussah als würde ihm irgendetwas leidtun.

„Ganz meiner Meinung. Wenn er Rin noch einmal so anstarrt oder etwas Falsches sagt, garantiere ich für nichts."

Schweigen von Seiten der rothaarigen, Seufzen von Seiten Matsuris, während Toki weiterhin bewusstlos blieb.

„… kannst du Toki-kun wenigstens zurück tragen?", erkundigte die braunhaarige sich schließlich bei Yuuki und sah ihn bittend an, er zuckte jedoch nur mit den Schultern und schmiss ihn sich über die Schulter als die Gondel stehen blieb und sich öffnete.

„Dann lass uns lieber mal zurück gehen. Wenn die anderen uns schon gesucht haben… ich will keine Extraarbeit bekommen.", murmelte Rin vor sich hin, während sie Seite an Seite mit ihrem Freund und Matsuri aus den Park marschierte.

Eine Frage stellte sie jedoch noch, welche ihr durch den Kopf schwirrte.

„Sag mal Matsu, wie kamt ihr eigentlich darauf dass wir hier sind?"

Zwei Paar Augen wandten sich zu der braunhaarigen Code:07, welche sie anlächelte, wenn auch etwas nervös.

„A-also… es ging in den Nachrichten so rum das zwei… ungewöhnlich raffiniert und aggressive Tiere in diesem Park die Runde machten und da meinte Toki-kun das könntet nur ihr sein, da er niemand anderen kennen würde welcher so aggressiv und… nun ja, sagen wir mal kindisch ist wie ihr…", nuschelte sie.

Yuuki verengte seine Augen darauf hin, während Rin leise knurrte.

„Wenn der aufwacht kann der was erleben.", kam es von beiden gleichzeitig, ehe sie von vielen komisch angestarrt den Park verließen, eine leicht niedergeschlagen wirkende Matsuri hinter ihnen hergehend, weil sie kaum glauben konnte wie wenig ihr Freund doch manchmal mitdachte.


End file.
